


Judai Yuki, The Immortal, The Inhuman

by LichKingCyngus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disturbing Themes, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Judai, Immortality, M/M, Other, Spirits, Suggestive Themes, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichKingCyngus/pseuds/LichKingCyngus
Summary: Ever since Judai merged his soul with Yubel, he's gained many side effects he needs to learn to live with, mostly the death of the people he's loved. Time will flow whether he physically ages or not. Immortality isn't something easy to come to terms with





	1. Judai's Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'll be using the Japanese names for characters

It had been... well Judai didn't actually know how many years he had been travelling around and looking for others like him. He thought nothing of it though, as it had only felt like a few years. Pharaoh had recently passed, getting too old and had been constantly running around with him and Professor Daitokuji. It always seemed to slip his mind how fast things die. It had seemed like things were rapidly evolving around him. He thought it had only been 3 or 4 years since he left Duel Academy, so the advances seemed extremely impressive. He of course, stuck to his own guns, his Duel Disk from the academy. 

Though recently, Daitokuji had brought up a question. They had just arrived back in Japan after a lot of travelling around. He was staying at a hotel room, having made himself comfortable for a bit. It was only for the day though, also to get hi clothes washed. "Hey, Judai-kun?" The professor asked the laid out Judai, laying in his bed to have a moment of rest. "What is it, Professor?" He didn't really wanna be bugged at the time, since it had been awhile since he had a good nap on a bed. "Have you ever thought of seeing your parents? We are close to where you lived if i recall right."

It had only really dawned on him at that moment. _That's right! I haven't seen them since I left to go to school! _Judai had just remembered, immediately getting up and grabbing his only bag. "W-Wait we're going now? You just got here!" Judai hadn't even unpacked. "There's no time! If i don't see them now i'm gonna blow!" He had missed them greatly. It upset him how he had never thought of it before and needed to be reminded. Daitokuji could only groan and follow him as he swiftly grabbed his bag, left the hotel room after locking the door, and out he was to find his old house.

Finding it wasn't difficult in the slightest. He had memorized his families address many years ago when he was little. He needed to whenever he went out or needing to put details on important forms. He had walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. He was very excited to see them after so long... only to get an unfamiliar face at the front door.

"Hello? Who are you?" The woman had asked, seeing Judai in a bit of shock

"Uhm..." Judai needed a moment to think of how he should respond. "This is the right address no?" He then said the address loudly for her.

"Yup, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

"...My parents were living here, do you know of the Yuki's?" He hoped that they had just sold the house and had gone elsewhere. 

"Oh! That old couple? You look very young to be their son..."

"What do you mean? They should only be in their 50's..."

She shook her head. "No, they were going to a retirement home last I saw them over 30 years ago."

"..." Judai was sweating bullets. 30 years? It had only been about 4.... right? Right?

"If you want, I can tell you what retirement home they went to?" She looked at him worriedly, seeing how tense and shocked he seemed to be.

"...Y-Yeah, thank you..."

Judai then was given the address of the home. "S-Sorry for the inconvenience, bye!" He said before rushing to find where that was before the woman could say goodbye back to him. Judai was making progress towards the place, panicking in his mind. As Daitokuji's soul followed Judai along, he had almost feared this would happen. It was almost like he had known it had been so long since he had left Duel Academy. _Has it really been that long?! Have I really not aged a second?! _All of these invasive thoughts flooded his mind, like a dam had just broken. All he could hope was that this was some sort of sick and twisted dream. 

He arrived at the place, walking in through the automatic doors. Going over to the counter, sweating a lot. "Excuse me, but does a Yuki family live here?" He asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked a him, a bit surprised but nonetheless looked through their records. "..I'm sorry sir, but the Yuki's had passed away 10 years ago."

"..." Judai went silent. Really, really silent. "...Where were they buried?" He asked the receptionist. She did her best to point him to the correct graveyard. He felt like he was on a wild goose-chase, but finally after getting the address for the graveyard, he ran off once again. This time though, he got some flowers. He was in denial still, but he almost felt that them being alive was too good to be true. They were simple, but he didn't have time to be looking around and picking. 

He walked out with two assorted bouquets before he began running again. Judai was getting tired, but his fatigue was not important.

~~~

He had arrived a sweaty and stressed mess, looking around for his parents graves until he saw them... buried next to each other. Judai fell on his knees. There they were. Right in front of him. He didn't think it had been so long. He saw the dates on their graves. March 13th, 2079. 10 years ago. "It's... been 80 years..." He sobbed, his eyes quickly swelling up from the pain. "I... I.." He couldn't get any other words out without coughing or sniffling. His face was quickly reddened from all of this. It was too much for his heart to bare...

"Judai-kun..." Daitokuji spoke from behind him, having taken his more human shape after following around him as a yellow orb. All he could do was float over and try to comfort him the best he could.

Even Yubel appeared from above him. With their souls fused, she was feeling the overwhelming grief coming from him. "My dearest Judai, everything will be OK..." Yubel keeled over besides him and puts him in their arms. There was nothing they could do. Their souls had long passed on. 

That was only the beginning of it all though... with 80 years, it was likely the others were... no, he needs time to get his mind off it, time to grief and recover from a loss he didn't expect to happen...


	2. 80 Years into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai is now facing the reality that is his immortality by sleeping away in his hotel room, until he tries to get himself back into the gist of life by watching some duels

It had only been a few days since Judai first saw his parents graves, yet it only felt like seconds in time. Judai had stayed immobile since in his hotel bed-sheets, the only time getting up being when the staff had to clean up. It was definitely one of his lowest lows, and professor Daitokuji wanted to change that with Yubel's help. They rarely worked together, but this was important for the both of them. Right now, Judai stayed in a deep sleep, having the fluffy white pillows cover his head, making only his shoulders and a slither of his arm visible to the outside.

Daitokuji's soul floated above Judai's resting body, looking woefully at his student. "Oh Judai-kun..." He couldn't help but feel awful about even bringing the topic of his parents up. He had brought this sadness upon him in his mind.

"Now now, it isn't your fault." Yubel had spoken up from within Judai's body, muffled slightly by the covers. Their spirit outwardly emerged from him, sitting against the bed's edges. "Judai is the one hurt. None of us knew how long it had been since his time at Duel Academy." The concept of time was a bit abstract, even to Yubel. Time only felt longer when they we're apart. Being together was all they ever wanted, and now having obtained it, time flies like it's nothing.

"I know... I just wish we could cheer him up somehow..." He couldn't think of anything that would even get Judai motivated to get out of bed without probably stabbing his heart deeper with more questions as to the people he held close. Where are they now, since it had been so long? Likely passed as well. 

"..." Yubel couldn't help but think in silence. They knew Judai better then anyone, yet they had no clear answer. "Judai... is more complicated then most. I know he could predict this." Despite his abilities, Judai didn't use them often. He knew he wasn't quite normal, so he tended to keep his power on the down low. He could see glimpses of the future, but in a rush of excitement, he ignored it. "I just hope this doesn't discourage him from making friends again. I know better now that he needs physical contact." Yubel's old insanity was far behind her. Right now, making Judai happy is all that matters.

"...It would probably be best to wait and see how he is when he awakens. We shouldn't rush." Daitokuji knew Judai's mental state had taken a big hit, which only really needed time.

"I... I suppose your right." Yubel just wanted his happiness, but they couldn't do it as soon as possible. Everything needed to sink in.

~~~

Judai had awoken at 6:30 pm. His hair was a mess, though it wasn't quite a rats nest kind of mess. His eyes barely fluttered. He wanted to rest more, but his body wouldn't allow him that escape anymore. "...Mornin'..." Judai's voice gave off what was close to a vocal fry. He turned himself and stood up sluggishly. It felt like a midlife crisis even though he was going to live as long as time moved forward. It scared him more then ever before.

His walk was drawn-out just from the disincentive that loomed over. He had reached the little hotel bathroom this way, flicking on the light switch to see he was a mess. He wanted to cry, but he had cried enough beforehand. Anymore crying and he would just be dragging this on, or at least he felt that way. "God... what happened to me?" He was trying to get himself together now that he had gotten up from what felt like a 4 hour nap. He grabbed the hairbrush that sat on the counter to get the tangled mess that was his bedridden hair. 

It took him a full hour just to get his hair looking right, and a second hour just to make him not look like he's been in bed for so long. "Finally... i look like a functioning human being after what? a few hours?" Judai could only sigh. He needed to get moving, otherwise he would never get over it. He went and grabbed his only bag, beginning to put his belongings away. 

Daitokuji's little soul fluttered around him. _"Judai-kun? Where are you going?" _He asked above his shoulder.

"Packing, I'm leaving." Judai couldn't stay much longer, since this place was becoming a deep pit... not to mention the bill. "I need to get myself back out there."

Daitokuji could only see this as an improvement, just hoping that a long rest was what he needed. _"Well of course, it's all up to you by the end of the day." _Daitokuji vanished for a bit to let Judai get out of the hotel and to the lobby, paying whatever bill he had and heading off for another trip to somewhere that hopefully won't cause this issue again.

~~~

Judai was out and about in town, watching everyone else walk by. Now that he was really looking at everything, all this advancement made sense for 80 years. 4 years definitely seemed too soon. He still didn't understand how he missed all those details...

His thoughts were interrupted shortly after all that came to mind. It was a group of kids dueling in the park he was passing by. One of the kids seemed to be winning by a long shot, having 3500 life points compared to the other kid who only had 200 life points. Judai went to sit on the park bench to watch!

The first kid has 2 monsters out, one with 1500 defense and the other with 2000 attack. The second kid only had a 2500 defense monster, Artifact Aegis out to protect him and a set card.

"Is that all you got, Lucas? No wonder your win-lose record is straight trash!" The first kid piped up, feeling like he's already won. 

"S-Shut up! I told you I would beat you this time and I will Dylan!" Lucas defended. It was just the start of his turn. He drew his next card. "Draw!" He looked at his card, almost in a bit of disappointment. "I set one card and end my turn." That was all he could do.

"Hah, that's it? How boring!" Dylan drew his card, smirking. "I equip Alexandrite Dragon with Black Pendant, raising its attack to 2500!" He said, activating it in hid duel disk. "Battle! Alexandrite, destroy Aegis!" The dragon flew forth, destroying itself and the shield. Since black pendant was destroyed, he took 500 damage. "I end my turn." 

"..." Lucas seemed to sweat a little. He looked at his graveyard and saw the count. 30 cards. "Hah... hahaha!" He seemed relieved. "Draw!" he drew his next card. 

"Hmph, why are you acting all tough all the sudden?" Dylan just saw it as him trying to blow off his stress.

"I activate my facedown card, Blasting the Ruins!" He said, activating the trap he had hidden. "When i have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, you take 3000 damage!" That was all the life points dylan had. 

"What?!" Dyaln had never seem him use that card before, so he had no idea he had it. "S-So that means..."

"Yup, you lost!" a big explosion comes from the card, dealing exactly 3000 damage to his life points. Lucas had won. He was smiling, feeling that weight of his shoulders. "I... I won!" He almost couldn't believe it, his heart racing. 

Dylan had fallen from the blow and was currently picking up his cards. "I'll get you back for that! Don't keep counting on making it there, Lucas!" Dylan said angrily as he went off with his deck and duel disk.

Back over at Judai's end, he was pretty impressed. Daitokuji had been watching too. _"Wow, I had never seen that card before! So situational though..."_ He said, a bit disappointing in the card's usefulness. 

"Well nonetheless he won right?" Judai said smiling. He kinda liked the kid. He had potential. He just barely won that fight. "I'm gonna go talk to him." He got up from his spot on the bench and went over. _"W-Wait really?"_ Daitokuji didn't think he was in the talking mood, but nonetheless he followed. 

Lucas was shuffling his deck to put back in his disk, feeling proud of himself. His thoughts were put on hold when he saw Judai walking up to him. At first he was a bit nervous, but he saw the smile on his face. 

Judai had walked over and looked at him. "I was watching your duel and i just wanna say i'm impressed! I've never seen someone end a duel like that."

"O-Oh! Thank you uh... what's your name?"

"Judai, Judai Yuki."

"Thank you Judai, I'm Lucas." He could tell he was an adult, though he seemed to be wearing a school uniform? Odd.

"Here, I want to give you this as thanks." Judai went through his bag and pulled out a box full of cards. He was searching through them, picking out one for him. "Aha, here he is." He put the tin away before handing it to him.

"Nova Summoner?" Lucas read, looking up at him.

"Your deck is full of Light attribute monsters right? This should really help you." Judai felt it would be better in his hands then his own. 

"Ah, thank you so much!" He looked up at him with a wide smile. It made him really happy that this guy just was okay with giving away a card like this.

"Of course, you shouldn't be struggling like that all the time just to pull out Blasting the Ruins every time no?"

"Y-Yeah, you aren't wrong..." He looked over at the clock pole. 4:00 pm. "Ah crap, I gotta get home soon!" He said, quickly putting the card away. "I hope we meet again, goodbye for now!" He told Judai before running off out of the park.

"Bye!" Was all Judai could say back before the kid was gone.

There was a moment of silence before Daitokuji re-appeared. _"That was really nice of you, Judai-kun. It doesn't take much to warm you up, does it?" _

"Hm, I suppose not." He chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Well, I had my fun." He stretched his arms wide. "Time to leave once again."

_"Your going so soon, Judai-sama?" _Yubel piped up from Judai's body. 

"Well, I plan on returning in about 20 years, see how other parts are holding up. Hell, I'll probably see how Domino City is doing." Judai knew that staying would just get him down. "Besides, I have my eyes set on other places."

_"Then what are we waiting for, Judai-sama? Let's go." _Yubel said happily, feeling he was getting back into things, slowly but surely


End file.
